Poloxamer block copolymers are known compounds and are generally available under the trademark PLURONIC. Poloxamers generally have the following general formula:HO(C2H4O)a(C3H6O)b(C2H4O)aHReverse poloxamers are also known block copolymers and generally have the following general formula:HO(C3H6O)b(C2H4O)a(C3H6O)bHwherein a and b are of varying lengths.
Poloxamers and reverse poloxamers have end terminal hydroxyl groups that can be functionalized. An example of an end terminal functionalized poloxamer is poloxamer dimethacrylate (Pluronic F-127 dimethacrylate) as disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2003/0044468 to Cellesi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,933 discloses glycidyl-terminated copolymers of polyethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol.
Poloxamers and reverse poloxamers are surfactants with varying HLB values based upon the varying values of a and b, a representing the number of hydrophilic poly(ethylene oxide) units (PEO) being present in the molecule and b representing the number of hydrophobic poly(propylene oxide) units (PPO) being present in the molecule. While poloxamers and reverse poloxamers are considered to be difunctional molecules (based on the terminal hydroxyl groups) they are also available in a tetrafunctional form known as poloxamines, trade name TETRONIC. For poloxamines, the molecules are tetrafunctional block copolymers terminating in primary hydroxyl groups and linked by a central diamine. Poloxamines have the following general structure:
Reverse poloxamines are also known and have varying HLB values based upon the relative ratios of a to b.
Polyethers that are present at the surface of substrates have long been known to inhibit bacterial adhesion and to reduce the amount of lipid and protein deposition (non-fouling surface). In the present invention, we chemically modify poloxamer and poloxamine block copolymers (BASF Corp.) and include them in ophthalmic device forming formulations.
Medical devices such as ophthalmic lenses can generally be subdivided into two major classes, namely hydrogels and non-hydrogels. Non-hydrogels do not absorb appreciable amounts of water, whereas hydrogels can absorb and retain water in an equilibrium state.
Hydrogels are widely used as soft contact lens materials. It is known that increasing the hydrophilicity of the contact lens surface improves the wettability of the contact lenses. This in turn is associated with improved wear comfort of contact lenses. Additionally, the surface of the lens can affect the overall susceptibility of the lens to deposition of proteins and lipids from the tear fluid during lens wear. Accumulated deposits can cause eye discomfort or even inflammation. In the case of extended wear lenses (i.e. lenses used without daily removal of the lens before sleep), the surface is especially important, since extended wear lenses must be designed for high standards of comfort and biocompatibility over an extended period of time. Thus new formulations that have the potential to yield improved surface qualities are still desirable in this field of art.